


The One Where Raphael Teaches Simon to (Street) Fight

by Dani Mahealani (ProtectJeanKirschtein)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gaming, M/M, Raphael is a giant nerd, arcade games, let's be real raphael and simon are nerd boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtectJeanKirschtein/pseuds/Dani%20Mahealani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want you to teach me to fight,” Simon said, as if it were the most simple thing in the world.</p>
<p>“We already did your training for the day.  I didn’t think you were particularly interested in having your ass handed to you for hours on end again today.”  Raphael narrowed his eyes at Simon for a moment before looking back at his paperwork.</p>
<p>Simon scoffed and leaned forward in his chair.  “<i>No</i>, Raph.  Street Fighter.  I know you’re one of the very best players.  In the world.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Raphael Teaches Simon to (Street) Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt requested by my best friend totallyabsurd on tumblr! The prompt was Saphael - "Teach me to fight."

“Teach me to fight.”

Raphael raised an eyebrow when Simon spoke up. He’d been doing some paperwork in the lobby and had been ignoring the way Simon had kept tapping his fingers on the table. “Excuse me?” he said.

“I want you to teach me to fight,” Simon said, as if it were the most simple thing in the world.

“We already did your training for the day. I didn’t think you were particularly interested in having your ass handed to you for hours on end again today.” Raphael narrowed his eyes at Simon for a moment before looking back at his paperwork.

Simon scoffed and leaned forward in his chair. “ _No_ , Raph. Street Fighter. I know you’re one of the very best players. In the world.”

At that, Raphael snapped his head to the side to look at Simon. “How do you know that?” he asked.

This seemed to amuse Simon; he smiled coolly and shrugged. “I may have heard some things around the hotel. Or from a certain Magnus Bane.”

Raphael groaned and was tempted to beat his head against the table. Of course that lunatic couldn’t keep his mouths shut about _anything_ concerning him.

“So you’re telling me you want me to step away from all this paperwork concerning our clan just so I can teach you to play an old arcade game?” he deadpanned.

Simon nodded. “Well, yeah. This is boring and I know you’d rather be showing off than doing paperwork.”

Raphael wished he could argue with that statement, but he was a truthful man. “We’ll take a short break,” he said. “Thirty minutes tops.”

Simon’s face lit up and Raphael stood from his seat. “Hurry up. The clock is ticking.”

He led Simon into the Dumort’s game room. In more recent years, Raphael hadn’t spent much time there. He’d been too busy plotting against Camille and now he was too busy with Downworlder things and keeping Simon alive.

“You actually bought the game?” Simon asked, looking a bit incredulous.

Raphael shrugged and leaned against the game. “I saved up enough money and bought one on eBay,” he said. “Stand back and watch.” Even though it’d been so long since he’d played Street Fighter, it had basically become muscle memory. He knew exactly what button to press, where to turn the joystick, and it didn’t take him long at all to win.

He turned back to Simon only to see him with his eyebrows raised and his mouth hanging slightly open. “Close your mouth. A bug will fly in.”

Simon made a face and rolled his eyes. “Okay, sarcastic comment aside, that was the coolest thing I’ve seen in my entire life. You’ve gotta teach me how to do that.”

Raphael tapped his fingers against the game a couple times. “You realize I’ve been playing this game since it first came out, sí?” he said. “That’s decades.”

Simon smiled and stepped up to the game. “Well, I’ve got decades to practice, don’t I?”

Raphael shook his head and chuckled. “I suppose you do.”

Somehow, their ‘short break’ turned into a night-long battle in the game room. Raphael decided he should take more breaks in the game room with Simon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can view the original Tumblr post on my blog here http://raphaelsantiadios.tumblr.com/post/144490606654/saphael-57! Fun fact: this is the second Saphael thing that I've finished. Also, I know nothing about gaming or arcade games, so I apologize if this isn't totally accurate!


End file.
